A New Course
by Shadow Dragon2
Summary: After all her hard work, the moment that Gen'in has waited for has finally arrived! Let the final duels begin! Please RR! Chapter 5 and 6 are up!
1. The Beginning...

A New Course  
  
By: Shadow Dragon  
  
In the horizon, the young woman, Gen'in, could see the dimming sun setting, allowing the stars and moon to glisten in the darkness of the night. Releasing a soft sigh, she turned her attention to a log that lay a short distance away from her, getting tired of standing she began to walk towards the log and sat down. While looking at her star chips, Gen'in softly talked to herself.  
  
"After just two weeks of traveling, I just need three more star chips. Just three more before I can challenge the creator of Duel Monsters. Beware Pegasus, I will defeat you. I can't nor won't let you down, father."  
  
Slowly, getting to her feet, the sudden sound of a stick snapping caused her to become cautious. Keeping an eye in the direction of the sound, Gen'in digged through her jean pockets pulling out her Duel Monster deck. After waiting a couple moments, which felt like several hours to her, she silently walked in the direction of the sound. When she reached a trail of tall, thick bushes, she stopped and peered over the bushes silently searching for the one who created the alarming sound. About several moments after looking around, Gen'in's eyes viewed a teenaged male staring out over the calm ocean. The teenager had short, brown hair that shadowed his eyes, and he was wearing black pants with a blue trench coat which covered most of his body. Also, he carried a brown briefcase in his left hand.  
  
"I guess, I'm going to call it a night because he doesn't seem to be much of a threat."  
  
Deciding that this mysterious person, wasn't a threat to her well-being, she turned around but as she did so, she too snapped a twig. The sound of the snapping twig quickly grabbed the myterious guy's attention causing him to look in the direction of the sound. In a serious panic, Gen'in ducked down low to the ground hoping to evade his attention. Becoming curious on whether if the stranger was coming or not, she got to her feet and began to peer over the bushes.  
  
"Shit... I don't see him any where...."  
  
Believing that the stranger has left the area, she turned her attention over to the right, where she planed to set up camp, but as she walked in that direction the stranger appeared out of the bushes.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Gen'in's yelling caused the stanger to turn his attention to the young woman, who had dark-blue, shoulder length hair, and wore a white blouse and blue jeans. Not knowing what to do, Gen'in turned around and began to run like hell.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
About to run after the girl, the stranger noticed a deck of cards lying neatly on the ground, so he picked up the deck and with great curiousity he searched through the Duel Monster Deck. Almost as the bottom of the deck, the stranger's eyes widen with surprised because one of the cards grabbed all of his attention. Only staring at the picture of the card, his eyes looked at the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"This can't be the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Only four Blue-Eyes were ever created. I remember I tore up the one Yugi's grandpa owned, and I have the three remaining in my deck. When I find that girl, I'm going to ask her about this because this can't be the real thing... it just can't be."  
  
While still in disbelief the stranger placed the girl's deck into his coat pocket before turning around and continuing on his journey.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Still in a panic, Gen'in continued to run but curious if the stranger was behind her, she turned her head to look, but since she wasn't looking where she was going she ran into a great oak tree. With the fierce impact, she fell to the ground where she laid unconscious for the night.  
  
***  
  
When morning came, Gen'in awakened from her deep sleep, and feeling pain, she rubbed her head at where she ran into the tree. While looking at the oak tree in front of her, she sat herself up, and as she was about to get up, some yelling in the distance caught her attention.  
  
"Get back here you little brat!"  
  
Curious of the yelling, she got up and ran in the direction of the yelling, and when she got there she observed a man wearing a black suit and dark sun glasses, and he was chasing a young boy. The young boy had black hair that came down to his waist, and wore an orange shirt that had yellow sleeves and had blue jeans on. Plus, he was wearing a necklace which seemed to be shaped like a Duel Monster Card. Seeing that the child was sweating, gave Gen'in the hint that the child was tired and over-heated so she dashed after the man and ambushed him. She jumped on him, and used all of her body weight to knock him down to the ground. Hearing a grunt from behind, the young boy turned around and saw that the man was on the ground and a girl was looming over him. Out of breath, the boy stopped running and began to pant and fell to the ground on his knees expressing his fatigue. Gen'in looked to the boy before turning her attention to the man again and decided to have some fun. Using her anger towards the man as an excuse, she began to kick the man in his side.  
  
"You pathetic bitch!"  
  
In anger, the man grabbed Gen'in's foot, and pulled her down to the ground. The man got to his feet, and gave Gen'in a strong kick in her side causing her to clutch her side trying to bring down the pain. Loosing interest in the girl, he turned towards the boy, who was still on the ground trying to catch his breath, and reached out his hands.  
  
"After all this time trying to escape, I finally caught you."  
  
The boy looked up and saw the man walking towards him causing him to shake in fear.  
  
"Wait! I'll duel you for him."  
  
Turning around, the man saw the girl standing up with a limp and laughed at her.  
  
"You want to duel me for him?"  
  
Gen'in glared at the man and nodded to express her determination.  
  
"Alright then, but you have to wager all of your starships!"  
  
"Deal! But I must warn you, that I can't nor won't loose to the likes of you!"  
  
"You know that's some pretty big talk coming from a woman." stated the man while laughing.  
  
Growling at the man's statement she digged through her pockets to bring out her deck, but as she went through her pockets she couldn't feel anything.  
  
Damn it, where is my deck of cards!?  
  
Worried that her deck was missing she finally remembered that she left it on the ground when she ducked down to try and evade the stranger's attention.  
  
"So, are we going to duel or not?"  
  
Gen'in sweatdropped at herself because she had left her deck behind before looking at the man in the eyes, or in this case his sun glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
With her words, Gen'in walked up to the man but stopped when she was a couple of feet away from the man.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Gen'in smiled inoccently at the man causing him to slightly blush before kicking him in his area making him clutch his area and falling down to the ground in pain. Without wasting any time, Gen'in ran passed the man and grabbed the boy's hand forcing him to run behind her.  
  
"Come on, we got to get out of here!"  
  
After running for about five minutes Gen'in was satisfied with the distance they had covered and lead the boy into a wooded area, which covered them from watchful eyes. Gen'in and the boy dropped to their knees desperately trying to catch their breath. When Gen'in caught her breath she stood up and went out of the woods looking to see if the man had followed them, and since the close was clear she turned her attention to the boy.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The boy looked up at the girl.  
  
"I'm fine, just really tired..."  
  
Gen'in turned away from the boy and found a spot to sit near a tree where she leaned her back on.  
  
"I'm Gen'in Asagi, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, and thank you for rescuing me from that man."  
  
"Kaiba, eh? You're the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, right?"  
  
"Yeah... I am..."  
  
"What's wrong, Mokuba?"  
  
"I'm just wondering, where is my big brother? He's suppose to be here by now to rescue me..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry yourself sick over it. He's probably already on the island looking for a way to rescue you."  
  
"You really think so!" Mokuba said with excitment and joy.  
  
"Yep! But he probably doesn't know where to look though, so maybe we can look for him instead. So what does he look like?"  
  
Quickly to answer Gen'in's question, Mokuba took off his necklace and handed it to Gen'in after he had opened the locket. Gen'in's eyes widened in surprised because the picture looked exactly like the person she had seen the day before. Noticing Gen'in's facial expression, he questioned her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Does your brother usually have a briefcase with him?"  
  
"Yep." Mokuba stated while nodding rapidly.  
  
"Well, I saw a guy that looked exactly like your picture, and he was carrying a breifcase."  
  
Gen'in handed Mokuba's necklance back, which she had closed before handing it over to him.  
  
"That's got to be my brother!"  
  
"I suppose we can start our search at where I first saw him. Besides, I have to retrieve my deck, which is hopefully still where I left it."  
  
With a large smile of hope on Mokuba's face, the duo slowly made their way to where Gen'in was at the day before. When they finally made it to their destination, Gen'in immediately went to the spot where she had left her deck, but without luck she didn't find her deck. Releasing a heavy sigh, she searched the ground and found footprints, which she believed was Seto's.  
  
"Well, my deck isn't here, so your brother must have picked it up."  
  
"So, what now, Gen-chan?"  
  
"I guess, we should follow these footprints."  
  
Gen'in pointed to some footprints, and Mokuba nodded at her idea and silently followed Gen'in, who was following the trail of footprints. After about thirty minutes of following the footprints, they found that the footprints just stopped causing Gen'in to turn to Mokuba.  
  
"The trail just went cold..."  
  
"So, what do we do now...?" Mokuba said in a sad voice.  
  
"It's getting late, so how about we call it a night, and start searching again tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Mokuba found a soft patch of grass and laid down to sleep. Gen'in watched Mokuba and smiled.  
  
"Gen-chan, aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
"I will soon, but not now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to keep an eye if any people come about or not. I need three more starchips before I can challenge Pegasus..."  
  
"Why are you dueling?"  
  
Gen'in answered Mokuba in a low, sad voice.  
  
"Because... my mother recently died of lung cancer, which was found after she died. My father is sick with some type of strong virus, and since he can't work the bill collectors are threatening to take away our house... everything... So I'm dueling to win the prize money, which is enough to pay off all of the bills and to live off of until my father gets well enough to work again. I'm going to challenge the next person who comes into view, because I just need three more starchips before I can get the prize money."  
  
Gen'in turned to look at Mokuba, but found out that had fallen asleep before she could finish her short rant. Gen'in walked a couple of yards away from the sleeping Mokuba and discovered five people sleeping around a small campfire. She looked at each of the persons and noticed that two out of the five people had dueling gloves.  
  
I think I'll duel the one with the blonde hair. Damn it... I just remembered that Seto has my dueling deck... kinda pointless to challenge someone if you don't have a deck to play with. I might as well and go back to Mokuba and keep an eye on him... I need to find his brother as soon as I can... I need my deck back... if they find out that I don't have a deck, they'll probably kick me off the island. And if I get kicked off, I won't be able to help my family.  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, Gen'in back tracked, but when she arrived at Mokuba's sleeping grounds, she discovered that Mokuba's body was missing. Gen'in's eyes widened at her discovery. Yearning to find Mokuba, Gen'in ran every where in the nearby area, and called out for him, but she didn't find him nor got an answer. Worried about the small child, a couple of tears flowed down her cheeks, but she continued to search, but still she found nothing. Not knowing what to do anymore, Gen'in collasped onto the ground and fainted because the stress on her body and mind became over-whelming.  
  
Several hours later, Gen'in awakened to the silence of the night. Gen'in continued to lay down on the ground, but she stared at the stars and moon that dominated the night sky, but slowly the horrible memory of Mokuba's disppearance emerged in her mind. Turning over on her side, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind from all thought, but she couldn't help but think of Mokuba.  
  
"If it wasn't for my stupidity, Mokuba wouldn't have disappeared.... I hope that he's okay, where ever the hell he is..."  
  
With her words, she drifted into the land of dreams....  
  
****  
  
"Let go of me you big jeck!" yelled the struggling Mokuba.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus is going to be very happy, once I bring you back to his castle."  
  
Getting tired of struggling, Mokuba just relaxed his body and allowed the man in the black suit to take him back to Pegasus's castle.  
  
"Once my big brother and Gen'in get here, you'll be sorry!"  
  
Holding Mokuba in his left arm, he continued to walk towards Pegasus's castle, and ignored Mokuba's threats.  
  
Seto... Gen'in... where are you two....  
  
****  
  
When the sun reached the highest point in the sky, Gen'in awakened from her long sleep, but not wanting to get up Gen'in continued to lay on the ground on her side.  
  
I have to get my deck back from Seto... if I don't... I won't be able to get the remaining starchips that I need to get into Pegasus's castle...  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
In small excitement, Gen'in bolted to her feet and spoke to herself aloud.  
  
"That man that I saved Mokuba from yesterday, was one of Pegasus's guards! So, that's probably what happened! That same man kidnapped Mokuba and he must have headed for the castle! But I need my deck before I can do anything... I'll find Seto and get my deck back... so I can save Mokuba! Now, where should I start looking..."  
  
Getting frustated at the idea of finding Seto on such a big island, Gen'in released a heavy sigh and finally decided to just start at where she frist saw Seto. Gen'in headed back to where she first saw Seto, thought that Seto must have known that Pegasus kidnapped his little brother, so her best bet would to head for the castle. Nodding at her decision, Gen'in headed for the center of the island, where she hoped to find Seto, the one with her deck.  
  
****  
  
When Gen'in neared Pegasus's castle, she found what she was searching for.  
  
Seto!  
  
With great joy, Gen'in observed the person, who she believed was Seto Kaiba, from a distance, but without a doubt in her mind she knew this was Seto. So with all of her courage, Gen'in quickly walked up to Seto, who was standing still looking up at the castle.  
  
Hold on Mokuba, I'm here. Without a doubt, I'll destroy Pegasus, and save you from his grasp.....  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Hearing his frist name, Kaiba turned around quickly and before him he saw the very same girl he saw three nights before.  
  
"You?!" Kaiba exclaimed with surprise.  
  
Kaiba dropped his briefcase, so that it fell to the ground with a thud, and grabbed Gen'in's shoulders.  
  
"Tell me, where did you get that Blue-Eyes?!"  
  
Gen'in just looked at Kaiba in the eyes.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I'm surprised at you Kaiba." said Gen'in while pushing Kaiba's hands off her shoulders.  
  
"...."  
  
"You are the only person in the world with three Blue-Eyes in your deck, but don't forget that there is a fourth one remaining in the world. And I have that card, so will you be a good fellow and hand me my deck."  
  
"Liar! The fourth one belonged to Yugi's grandfather and I tore that one up!"  
  
"Uh...." Gen'in laughed nervously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Gen'in held out her hand to Kaiba.  
  
"Just give me my deck back and I'll show you."  
  
Kaiba did as Gen'in asked and handed back her deck, so she went through her deck and found the Blue-Eyes.  
  
"Look. A real Blue-Eyes White Dragon has the attack of 3000 and a defense of 2500, but as you can see this one has an attack of 4000 and a defense of 3000. So obviously, this card is a fake, but not many people know the difference because they've never seen a real Blue-Eyes." Gen'in stated while pointing to the numbers.  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped at himself for not noticing the different attack numbers, but quickly changed the subject so that he didn't look bad in front of her.  
  
"So, what's your business with me?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to get my deck, but I wanted to tell you about Mokuba...."  
  
"Mokuba!?"  
  
"Yeah, I saved him from one of Pegasus's henchmen yesterday... but it seems that I turn my back just for a second.... and when I turn back around... he's gone... So I thought that Pegasus's could have kidnapped him again... Basically, I want to team up with you and save Mokuba with you."  
  
Kaiba glared at Gen'in.  
  
"Forget it. You are just going to be in my way! Besides, I don't have time to waste with you."  
  
Kaiba turned away from Gen'in and began his way up the stairs that lead to the entrance of Pegasus's castle.  
  
No, Kaiba... Mokuba was actually my friend... truely a first... I won't let my friends stay in such a situation! Kaiba, whether you like it or not I'm going to help you out... But I'll probably help you from the shadows.... Until we meet again my friend.... 


	2. Becoming One Of the Best

Chapter 2: Becoming One of the Best  
  
Agitated at the present situation, Gen'in turned away from the castle and ran straight ahead, determined to follow Kaiba into Pegasus's castle, but she knew what had to be done first. The rules that Pegasus had laid down in the beginning of the tournament was that whoever wanted to be part of the finals meant you had to have ten starchips, and then you must win the finals to have the right to challenge him. So with high determination, Gen'in frantically searched for a duellist who she could challenge, and win the three remaining starchips she needed. About and hour into her search, she finally found a group of six different people, which happened to be the people she had stumbled upon earlier, but this time another person was part of their group. Gen'in observed two females and three males, and decided that she would duel the one male that had neat blond hair, and wore a light green jacket with a white under shirt. Plus, he wore a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Happy with her discovery, Gen'in hid herself amongst the trees, and raced herself so that she was a fair distance ahead of the group. When she thought the timing was right, she jumped out in front of the group of people, causing them to become startled and surprised, and smirked to herself.  
  
"Who's that?" exclaimed the blonde young man.  
  
"I don't know, Joey, but she looks serious." stated one of Joey's companions.  
  
With everyone looking at the mysterious girl, she shouted to the group and while pointing to the one they called Joey.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Who me?!" a confused Joey stated.  
  
Thinking that the girl was talking to him, he looked around to see if she might have pointed to another, but with the entire group looking at him, he knew that he was the one challenged. Willing to duel, Joey walks several paces towards the girl so that he was in front of the entire group.  
  
"I accept your challenge! Let's duel!"  
  
Excited that he excepted her challenge, Gen'in and Joey prepared themselves to begin to the duel that was about to take place. The duelling arena appeared and both took their positions and placed their decks in the deck space below the graveyard.  
  
"Go, Joey!" said a short boy with yellow bangs, and magenta hair with a black outline.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi, but I think this is going to be a snap." Joey said while looking at his friends.  
  
"I don't know about that Joey, she looks real serious about this duel. It's like she's duelling for something that has meaning to her."  
  
"Don't worry, Yug, I'll beat her."  
  
Turning his attention to his opponent, and met eyes with her finding that her eyes expressed no emotions except he could tell something was causing her to duel in such a serious manner.  
  
"How many starchips should we wager?" yelled Joey to his opponent.  
  
"Three starchips each!"  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Done! Now, let's duel! You start!"  
  
Joey drawled five cards from his deck, and looked through his hand of cards, which by luck came up with D. Human, Battle Steer, Flame Swordsmen, De-Spell, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. With great joy, Joey smiled to himself because this hand made him believe that he would be the victor of the match.  
  
"I play a magic card face-down! And I will play my Battle Steer in attack mode! My Battle Steer has an attack of 1800 and a defence of 1300, now beat that!"  
  
Gen'in looked at the over-confident Joey before looking at her hand, which pleased her, but she made sure not to let him know that she had a very good hand as well. Her hand consisted of Soul Release, Sanga of the Thunder, Launcher Spider, Monster Reborn, and Dark Titan of Terror.  
  
"Well, I don't have a card that can beat your "scary" monster, so I will play Dark Titan of Terror in attack mode, and I will play this magic card face down. Your move."  
  
"You an idiot or something? My Battle Steer will destroy that wimpy monster of yours."  
  
"I guess, I'm still an novice. Now, make your move rookie."  
  
As Joey made his move, Yugi noticed something about Joey's opponent, her duelling glove contained seven starchips, meaning she needed three more to enter the finals. Knowing this piece of information, Yugi kept quiet hoping that his friend would catch on.  
  
"My Battle Steer destroys your wimpy monster causing your life points to be brought down to 1500!" Joey yelled in excitement and to finish his turn he drew the card the inexperienced spy.  
  
"Ohh... I should watch my moves a little more next time." Gen'in said childishly.  
  
Gen'in Asagi! We don't have time to play around! I have to save Mokuba remember!  
  
"Well, you going to duel or not?!"  
  
"Enough fun and games! I play Sanga of the Thunder, and with an attack of 2600 and a defence of 2200, he destroys your monster leaving your life points down to 1800! And I will play another magic card face down! Your move!" To finish up her turn, Gen'in drew the magic card, Ookazi.  
  
Joey growled and drew another card, but this time he drew a very useful card. The Sword of deep-seated.  
  
"I will play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode, which has an attack power of 2400 and a defence of 2000! But I will also play the Sword of deep- seated raising my Red-Eye's attack and defence five hundred points! Your move!"  
  
Gen'in drew another card, but as she looked at her Blue-Eyes, she decided to fold the card and spend it to the graveyard.  
  
"I shall play my Launcher Spider in defence mode, and it has an attack of 2200 and a defence of 2500! Your move!"  
  
What card did she spend to the graveyard....?  
  
"I attack with my Red-Eyes, and I attack your Sanga!"  
  
"I use Sanga's special attack causing your Red-Eyes to go to the graveyard!"  
  
"What?! My Red-Eyes!"  
  
Joey sadly watched as his Red-Eyes fell to the powers of Sanga causing him to loose his most powerful card.  
  
"Now, I play the magic card Soul Release, so that you may not ever bring Red-Eyes back into this duel!"  
  
"I use the De-spell card so that Soul Release doesn't activate!"  
  
Releasing a soft grunt, Gen'in drew Just Desserts and allowed Joey to take another turn. So Joey drew Dark Hole, and in desperation Joey played it.  
  
"I play Dark Hole, causing all monsters on the field to go to the graveyard! And I play the Flame Swordsman in attack mode!"  
  
Gen'in threw all her monsters into the graveyard but decided to finish the game in one quick strike.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn, and I decide to revive Sanga of the Thunder and I attack your monster destroying it! Your life points are now down to 400 points!"  
  
"I don't know..... I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Are you done with your move?"  
  
"No," Joey said while drawing Card Destruction, "I play Card Destruction making both of us draw five new cards, so you will have to discard all cards in your hand!"  
  
Gen'in drew five new cards, which were Shadow Dragon, Tremendous Fire, Crawling Dragon, Koumori Dragon, and Dragon Capture jar. Joey also drew five new cards, which were Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Trap Master, Remove Trap, and Master & Expert. These new cards gave Joey hope because he could make Baby Dragon and Time Wizard Fuse, which would destroy her life points.  
  
"I'm sorry, blondy, but I must end this duel now and be off! I play Tremendous Fire, which causes you to loose 500 of your life points, and causes me to loose 250! Now, hand me my starchips!"  
  
Sadly, Joey took four starchips off his glove and threw them at the victor, and since Gen'in caught the starchips she decided to give the fourth one back because she only needed three.  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Joey looked up and saw a starchip headed his way and caught it.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"I only need three! Keep the fourth one, I don't need it!"  
  
Joey smiled slightly at the girl, and placed the last starchip in his glove causing him to have five starchips left.  
  
"Almost there Serenity... I'm almost there."  
  
Joey walked off the arena and was greeted by his friends.  
  
"Good job, Joey!"  
  
"Thanks, Yug..."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do better next time. Just try and don't be so full of yourself."  
  
Joey nodded at Yugi, and watched as his nameless opponent rushed off in the direction of Pegasus's castle.  
  
I finally, I have ten starchips, and that means I'm one step closer to Pegasus... 


	3. Stolen Soul

Chapter 3: Stolen Soul  
  
By: Shadow Dragon  
  
Standing at the bottom of the stairway that lead to Pegasus's castle, Gen'in stared up at the castle entrance that laid at the top of the stairs. Releasing a soft sigh, the young teenager decided that the day had been long and that she needed some rest before facing the finals. Turning away from the stairs, she headed towards a large Aspen tree, which had thick branches. Gen'in glanced up at the Aspen, and decided that the branches were strong enough to support her weight, and wide enough to sleep comfortably on, so she climbed the tree. When she reached the branch she had picked, she leaned her back against the tree and made sure that her legs wouldn't hang down. With her legs straight ahead of her, she let her head fall back so it rested on the tree's trunk, and she drifted off into the dream realm.  
  
Several hours later, Gen'in awakened from her sleep, and when she woke up she found herself in darkness with the moon and stars being her only source of light. Decided that she had enough energy, she jumped from the tree branch and landed on her feet without a problem. Determined to win the finals, so she could challenge Pegasus, she raced herself to the steps that lead to the entrance of hope. Wanting to save her energy, she walked slowly to the entrance, but getting bored and over excited she dashed up the stairs until she made it to the top.  
  
"Finally, I made it to this point. The beginning of the end has started."  
  
As her voice faded into silence, she removed her star chips from her dueling glove and placed them in ten separate slots, and with that the door opened. In a very upbeat mood, she proudly walked inside the castle where she found a large, golden room.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful."  
  
After admiring the room's beauty, she heard a very familiar voice nearby which sounded like it was coming from the next room. So Gen'in rushed over in the direction of the voice, and to her surprise she discovered the group of people she had met before. She came to a halt when she was several steps away from the group, and when she stopped she grabbed the group's attention.  
  
"Hey, it's that one girl!" Joey growled.  
  
Ignoring what anyone had to say, she turned to her right, where she found what she was looking for. She observed Kaiba and Pegasus dueling. Interested in the duel, she grabbed onto the railing and looked down so she could get a good view of the duel.  
  
"Hey, you?!"  
  
Gen'in turned to look at the owner of the angry voice and stared for a few moments waiting for him to say something.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" snapped Joey.  
  
"The same reason all of you are here."  
  
"What?! How can someone like you make the finals?!" Joey yelled in confusion.  
  
"I'm not here so you can insult my dueling skills, now back off or I'll kick your butt a second time!"  
  
"You won our last duel on pure luck alone! There's no one you could beat me a second time!"  
  
Becoming tired of the pointless fighting, Gen'in turned her attention back on the duel, causing Joey to become angry.  
  
"Why I outa.!"  
  
Joey growled at Gen'in and as he did so, a guy wearing a long brown coat grabbed Joey and pulled him away from the situation.  
  
"Let go of me, Tristan! I'll show her who the better duelist is!"  
  
"No way man! Just relax and stop bickering."  
  
"Yeah, Joey why don't you learn some self-control, besides you know she'll kick your butt like she did the last time."  
  
"Mai! Shut up!"  
  
"Mai's right Joey. You need to learn to control yourself sometimes."  
  
"Not you too, Yug!"  
  
"May, I ask your name?"  
  
Without turning to look at who asked her the question, Gen'in replied.  
  
"My name is Gen'in."  
  
"I'm Tea, and this is Bakura." Tea stated while watching Gen'in turn to look at her and Bakura.  
  
"Please, to meet you."  
  
"I'm glad to have met you all too, but I don't have time to chit chat."  
  
Gen'in turned away from everyone and continued to watch the duel.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, you have to win this duel. For Mokuba's sake!" Gen'in whispered to herself.  
  
Tea and Bakura looked at Gen'in, but then watched the duel between Kaiba and Pegasus.  
  
As Pegasus played his turn, he started off by drawing a card from his deck, and he stared at the card he had just drawled expressing no emotion before looking a Kaiba. 

"Tell me something my old friend. Did you enjoy watching cartoons in your youth?" Pegasus stated, and when he saw that Kaiba didn't answer his questions with words or actions, he continued to speak. "Is that a no then? Well, Kaiba you are more cold-hearted then I thought. For me they were the best, and none was closer then to my heart than the adventures of one clever hair. And I am talking about Funny Bunny of course. When I was a child I would watch them hours on end." Pegasus said childishly. 

"Just make your move!" snapped Kaiba impatiently.

Pegasus laughed at Kaiba's words before replying. 

"But Kaiba boy that was my move." 

"Your move is a cartoon?" 

"Not just a cartoon you simpleton. An entire magickal toon world." 

"Huh?!" "Welcome to toon world, Kaiba boy." 

As Pegasus spoke he played the card he had just drawled, and Kaiba watched as toonish land appeared in the dueling arena. 

"Let the fun begin." 

"You must be kidding!" Kaiba yelled in disbelief. 

As the duel continued, Pegasus's monster, the Dark Rabbit disappeared into the land of Toon World. 

"So, that's the power of your toon world?! It allows your monster to disappear!" 

"Come now Kaiba boy. Not even cartoon bunnies can disappear into thin air, he just simply went into his new home. And it's a home that will prove to be the safest of havens. But my Dark Rabbit won't vanish into his new home without paying you a visit first. Dark Rabbit attack!" 

With Pegasus's command, the Dark Rabbit appeared out of Toon World, and wound up a punch, literally, and bonked Kaiba's Battle Ox, destroying it. 

"What a terrible chapter in your Battle Ox's life, wouldn't you say Kaiba boy? I would allow you revenge for your monster but my Dark Bunny is already safe in his new home. But maybe when he comes out again, you can try and have a swing at him." 

"You coward!" Kaiba looked at his hand, and placed a card face-down. 

"Well, it's my turn again, so I will be able to show off more cartoons. I suppose I will play this card, the Blue-Eyes that I stole from you before." 

"My Blue-Eyes!"

"Now, I will show you what your monster is capable of under my control. Blue-Eyes awaken! And now he will enter the land of Toon World, where he will turn into a toon himself!" "How dare you stripe him of his pride!" growled Kaiba. "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attack!" 

The dragon followed Pegasus's orders and blasted Kaiba causing his life points to fall down to 1000. 

"How sad, that the world champion is falling from one of his very own most trusted beasts." 

"Pegasus, your underling dueling tactics, have gone on long enough." With his words, Kaiba discarded his entire hand of cards, because he knew something was going on since Pegasus could read his every move. 

"I put all my faith into this next card!" Kaiba drew a card from his deck, and without looking he slapped down the card, and unexpectedly his second Blue-Eyes appeared surprising everyone including Pegasus. 

"Pegaus, you couldn't see my cards, and so your toon dragon will fail you!" 

"What a lucky drawl, Kaiba boy. But this should be interesting because a Blue-Eyes fighting his toon counter part. There isn't an end to the zaniness of toon world!" 

"Your wrong! This isn't some after school cartoons! Your toon won't escape this!" 

"Oh, no." laughed Pegasus childisly. 

"Blue-Eyes attack with all your might!" 

The Blue-Eyes attacked his toon counter part, but sadly the toon dragon used his toon specialities and dodged the attack. 

"No, way!" 

"You should have watched more cartoons Kaiba. The cuddliest creatures never get hurt. I shall play the Shine palace, which will allow me to strengthen my dragon toon five hundred points, which makes it stronger than your Blue- Eyes. Toon Dragon attack!" 

"Not so fast! I play my New Gate attack!" The magic card that Kaiba played stopped the strong attack of the Toon Dragon, but the card only last one turn. 

"It's my turn now!" 

As he spoke Kaiba drew the Shadow Spell, and he played the card soon quickly. The card caused black chains to wrap around the toon dragon causing it's life points to drop 700 points giving Kaiba the upper hand. Then quickly he made his Blue-Eyes attack, destroying the toon. 

"Good work, Kaiba, but you will pay for ruining my fun. I play the Double Ganger, which will allow me to copy any card in your deck, and I choose your Crush Card Virus which will only allow you to use monsters with an attack of 1500 or below."

 "No! My entire deck has been infected."

"Well, Kaiba boy that's what you get for filling your deck with monsters with an attack power above1500." 

Kaiba picked the only card he could play, which was monster reborn. 

"It's the only thing I can do now. I revive Zokie the Clown." 

"Now, Kaiba boy I shall finish this duel. Darn Rabbit attack!" 

Kaiba released a heavy sigh and as the Dark Rabbit made it's attack Kaiba whispered silently to himself. 

"Mokuba... I tried my very best... and I failed you. Forgive me Mokuba... I'm so sorry..."

"You lose, Kaiba boy, you have lost your baby brother, but don't worry I will let you join you brother." 

Pegasus stated while taking out an empty card. "What is that?!" "Its the finally resting place for your soul, Seto Kaiba!" With his words, Pegasus used the card in his hand to create a bright flash of light that headed towards Kaiba. Confused and a bit afraid Kaiba, continued to look at the flash of light until his body became an empty shell. His eyes seemed lifeless to Gen'in as she watched in disbelieve.

 "This can't be... Kaiba lost to the likes of Pegasus..." 

Breaking down to tears, Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi, and then looked at Pegasus and spoke. 

"Pegasus, I will not stand for this! You have messed with our friends and family long enough!" 

"Ah, little Yugi. Now, remember that you must be one of the two winners from the finals to have the right and challenge me to a duel. I must be off now, good night little Yugi." With his words, Pegasus turned from the arena and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Pegasus, you cowardly bastard!" came a new voice from above.  
  
"Hm?" Pegasus stopped in his tracks and looked up at the owner of the voice.  
  
"I, Gen'in Asagi, vow that I will have revenge for what you have done to my friends! I shall destroy you for Mokuba and Seto's sake!"  
  
"Nice speech my dear, but I'm assuming you've watched our duel. If you think you can do a better job then Kaiba, then I await the day we duel face to face, but you will have to be one of the winners from the finals. Then I will allow you to seek revenge for you fallen comrades." "If I beat you, you will return them to me!" "I will accept that offer, but you will have the same luck as Kaiba. The finals will he held in the morning, I will hope to see you there, my dear. Now, I shall be off."  
  
Gen'in growled sofly as she watched the theif, that stole both of her friends' souls, walk out of the room and into the unexplored castle. As Pegasus vanished from the room, Yami Yugi turned his attention to the Gen'in, who was leaning on the rail with a very sad look on her face.

 "Will you be okay?" 

Gen'in looked up and saw that the short kid has turned into someone taller and a serious look in his eyes, but as she stared into Yami Yugi's eyes she didn't reply until she noticed that Joey was becoming impatient. 

"I will live..."

 Gen'in lifted herself from the rails and turned away from the group, and started to back track towards the entrace but before she left she spoke to the group with turning around. 

"The finals will be starting soon, so I suggest you all get a good rest because the finals will start early in the morning. See you then." 

Yami Yugi and company silently watched as the girl named Gen'in vanished from the room, but as she left Bakura decided to go after the girl to see what was wrong. 

"Bakura, where are you going?" asked Tea. 

"I'm going to follow her to see what's wrong with her, I will catch up with you guys later." 

"Okay, but be careful." a worried Tea replied back. 

Bakura nodded at Tea, before running after the mysterious girl. 

When Gen'in reached outside, she ran down the stairs quickly but careful not to loose her footing, and as she reached the bottom she dashed for a thin wooded area. Releasing a heavy sigh, Gen'in slumped down to the ground and curled up to thick tree trunk and her mind wouldn't stop thinking. 

"Mokuba... Kaiba... Why did both of their souls had to be stolen!? Kaiba lost miserably to Pegasus... if the world champion couldn't win against Pegasus, how do I expect myself to beat him? Stop thinking like this! Seto had something to fight for, but the stakes are higher with me! I have to win, period!" 

With her words, Gen'in got to her feet and turned towards the tree and gave the it a strong punch trying to release her anger. Not satisfied with her results, she continued to punch the tree trunk until her knuckles began to trickle with blood and the pain coming from her hand she stopped. With the stress, she allowed her body to fall onto her knees, and the tears that she fought to hold back began to flow down her cheeks. Bakura peered silently over a low bush, a observed the young girl crying softly, but not wanting to disturb her, he accidently rustled the bushes grabbing her attention causing her to quickly get to her feet. 

"Who's there?!" 

"Uh.. it's me Bakura." 

Bakura slowly showed appeared from the bushes causing Gen'in tears to quickly dry up and made her alert. 

"What do you want?!" 

"You left in a distressed manner, so I thought I would check up on you. And it seems that it's a good thing that I did because your hand needs some medical attention." 

"Oh, this. Don't worry about it, it will be fine." 

"Let me me bandage it up for you." 

"Forget it!" 

Ignoring Gen'in's words, Bakura took out some medical supplies, which came from no where, and took out some gauze, medical tape, and a small ace wrap. Bakura signaled Gen'in to sit down, and while muttering she did what Bakura wanted her to do. He sat down beside her and placed her wounded hand on his lap. Bakura sized a gauze for her wound, and taped it into place before wrapping her hand in the ace wrap. 

"Alright, I'm done." 

Gen'in muttered a thank you to Bakura, and brought her hand into her own lap. 

"May I ask, what your connection is to the Kaiba brothers?" Gen'in glared at Bakura causing him to sweat drop. 

"They are my friends, and I want to help them nothing more." 

Bakura frowned at Gen'in as he got to his feet. 

"Do you want to hang out with my friends since the finals are coming up soon?" 

"No, I'll just stay here. You may leave now, I will see you during the finals." Bakura released a soft sigh and nodded at Gen'in. 

"As you wish. See you tomorrow at the finals." 

When Bakura left, Gen'in laid down on the ground waiting for the moment she waited for, the beginning of the finals... 


	4. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4: Beginning of the End  
  
When the stars and moon began to fade into the sky, Gen'in forced herself to stand on her feet for the long day that would shortly take place. With fatigue running throughout her body, she slowly made her way out of the woods and into the open where she looked up at the castle with a proud smile on her face. After a couple of moments of smiling at her accomplishments, Gen'in swallowed her pride for the time being and found herself sprinting up the castle's stairway. At the top of the stairs, the young teenager turned away from the castle doors and turned her attention to rising sun.  
  
"Father, the day that I have fought so hard for us has finally been greeted with a very beautiful sunrise, and I swear upon mother's grave that I shall be victorious. I will defeat Pegasus for the prize money, and I shall save the souls of my friends!"  
  
With her little speech to herself, Gen'in turned away from the greeting sun and entered the castle with great determination and pride. When she entered the castle for the second time, she decided that she should head for the room where Kaiba and Pegasus had duelled hours before. Reaching her destination, she discovered an empty and silent room, which surprised her in the least.  
  
"Where is everybody...?" Gen'in softly whispered to herself.  
  
As her voice trailed off, the young teenager was startled by a familiar yet mysterious voice that came from behind. Alarmed at the voice, Gen'in quickly turned around and what her eyes looked upon surprised her. She saw the two soulless bodies of Mokuba and Kaiba standing beside Pegasus with one on each side.  
  
"My dear, I see that you have arrived early for the finals."  
  
"What in the seven hells do you want!?"  
  
"Why I am preparing for the finals that will shortly take place. Now if you'd be a good girl and keep out of our way because you will only slow down our process forcing me to push back the final's time."  
  
Gen'in released a soft growl before submitting to Pegasus's orders and moved away so she wouldn't be in anybody's way. She watched in silent anger as Pegasus used Kaiba and Mokuba's empty shells for his own will.  
  
"Kaiba boy, write the duelling chart in large letters on that white board over there." Pegasus stated while pointing to a white board that was bolted to the wall.  
  
With his command, Kaiba's empty shell obeyed and began to write down the names of the duellists and the orders they would be duelling. Gen'in observed that the order of the duels were that Bandit Keith and Joey would duel first, then Mai and her, then finally Yami Yugi and a girl named Rethia. With the order of the duels printed in her mind, she turned away from the disgusting sight and headed out of the room and made her way to the entrance. When she arrived at her destination, Gen'in made herself comfortable on the first step and began to talk to herself.  
  
"Pegasus using Kaiba and Mokuba for his own filthy will makes me sick to the stomach. But it's only one more reason to destroy Pegasus in a duel..."  
  
As Gen'in's voice trailed off, Yami Yugi and his friends came into view, and she watched them as they made their way up the castle's long stairway.  
  
"Hey, Yugi look who's up at the top of the stairway!"  
  
As Joey's voice trailed off, his companions looked up towards the top of the stairway and there they laid eyes on the young teenager, Gen'in.  
  
Noticing that the group was looking at her, she turned her attention to the sky where she hoped that they didn't notice her staring at them. As the group of friends neared, they began to race against themselves and with the fast pace they shortly reached the top.  
  
"Gen'in, what are you doing just sitting here?" asked Yami Yugi gently.  
  
"Mokuba and Kaiba's bodies are empty shells now... and he is using their bodies for his own will... and it disgust me..."  
  
"The finals are going to start very soon, let's go inside together."  
  
Gen'in looked up at Yami Yugi, who was holding out his hand, and nodded and reached for his hand. Yami Yugi pulled Gen'in up, and with that they entered the castle full of pride and determination. When the group reached the room where Pegasus and Kaiba duelled before, they discovered their two other opponents; the girl named Rethia and the guy named Bandit Keith. Everyone turned there attention to Pegasus, who was about to give a speech, but Gen'in turned her head away and listened to what Pegasus had to say.  
  
"Kaiba and Mokuba are beside Pegasus... it's to sickening to look at..." Gen'in whispered softly to herself.  
  
"First off, I want to congratulate everyone who has made it this far! But remember you must win the finals to have the right to challenge me! And if you succeed in winning in a duel against me, you prize will be three million dollars! And for the moment you have all been waiting for! Let the duels begin!" shouted Pegasus with energy.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to post up, but I've been busy writing the sixth chapter, I was just a little lazy to put this up. -_-;; But the sixth chapter is nearly complete, and when you see cards that I place in a person's deck, it's usually made up because I don't know what is in their deck. So Joey, Yugi, a part of Mia's, are ones that I know, but the rest are made up. 


	5. The First Duel Begins

Chapter 5: The First Duel Begins  
  
By: Shadow Dragon  
  
When Pegasus finished with his opening speech to the finalists, he turned around and sat down where he had an excellent view of the duelling arena. As Pegasus made himself comfortable the announcer for the duels made his way to the railing and shouted to everyone in the room to begin the first duel.  
  
"The first duel of the finals shall commence shortly, so would Bandit Keith, on the red, and Joey Wheeler, on the blue, take their places on the duelling arena."  
  
With a large grin on his face, Joey looked up at the arena and silently began to make his way to the blue side of the arena without looking back, and Bandit Keith made his way to the red side with a slight smirk on his face. As the two duellist stood on opposite sides of the arena, they placed their decks on the deck space that was provided, and stared into each other eyes.  
  
"You can do it, Joey!" cheered Bakura and Tea.  
  
"You go get that loser, Joey!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Keep your cool, and believe in the heart of the cards, and you shall conquer all your enemies." whispered Yami Yugi to himself.  
  
Even though his friends cheered for his victory, Joey ignored everyone except his mind and his opponent because he had great determination to win the duel without any screw ups. Each of the duellists drew five cards, and Joey had a pleasing hand, Monster Reborn, Red-Eyes, Flaming Swordsman, De- Spell, and D. Human. And Bandit Keith did the same except he had a much different hand, Last Will, Destroyer Golem, Pale Beast, Doma the Angel of Silence, and the Dark Assailant.  
  
"Duel!" yelled out each of duellists.  
  
"I shall D. Human, which has an attack power of 1300 and a defence power of 1100, in attack mode, and I shall play a magic card face down! Your move!"  
  
"I hope that you are planning to lose if you are going to continue to put weak monsters on the field."  
  
"A monster isn't weak unless you don't play is correctly. That's something the heart of the cards taught me! Now make your move!"  
  
"Very well, kid. I play my Doma the Angel of Silence in attack mode, and it has an attack power of 1600 and a defence of 1400. I shall also play a magic card face down, now make your move!"  
  
Joey drew his Time Wizard, and looked up at Bandit Keith.  
  
"I shall play another magic card face down, and I'll play my Time Wizard face down! Make your move!"  
  
Bandit Keith laughed at Joey's move and drew the card Bottom Dweller, with an attack of 1650 and a defence of 1700, and quickly placed it on the field.  
  
"Bottom Dweller attack his D. Human!"  
  
The snake monster obeyed Bandit's attack and destroyed Joey's D. Human.  
  
"And that brings your life points down to 1650! Now make your move!"  
  
Joey growled at Bandit Keith and drew his next card, Baby Dragon.  
  
"I play Baby Dragon and I summon my Time Wizard that I played in my previous turn! Time Wizard speed up time!"  
  
With Joey's words, the Time Wizard spun it's arrow until it finally landed on the red symbol, which caused Joey to cheer at his Time Wizard, because short after the spin his Baby Dragon turned into Thousand Dragon.  
  
"Alright, my Thousand Dragon has an attack power of 2400 and a defence of 2000, which over powers your monsters! Thousand Dragon attack his Doma the Angel of Silence!"  
  
The Thousand Dragon obeyed and attacked Bandit's Doma the Angel of Silence with a beam of fire destroying it.  
  
"Hah! You have 1200 life points left! Make your move!"  
  
Growling at Joey's move, Bandit drew his next card, Labyrinth Tank.  
  
"I play my Labyrinth Tank that has an attack and defence power of 2400! So it rivals your Thousand Dragon! Your move!"  
  
Joey drew the card, Sword of Deep-Seated and smirked.  
  
"Not so fast, Bandit! I play the magic card the Sword of Deep Seated, which increases my Thousand Dragon's attack and defence by 500 points! Thousand Dragon attack!"  
  
Again, the Thousand Dragon used it's mighty strength and attacked Bandit's monster destroying it.  
  
"Now, your life points are down to 700, and to finish my turn, I shall play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Bandit in shock.  
  
"Now, Red-Eyes finish this duel now!"  
  
Joey's Red-Eyes released a powerful growl before using it's fire power to finish off Bandit's life points.  
  
"Alright! Your finished!"  
  
Joey smiled at himself with pride, and picked up his deck and placed it in his pocket before jumping down from the arena. On the other hand, Bandit Keith was in disbelief and pounded on the card spaces repeatedly with great anger.  
  
"I can't believe this! How did I lose to a newbie?"  
  
"The winner of the first duel is Joey Wheeler! Now, would everyone clear themselves from the arena for the next duel will commence shortly!" yelled the announcer.  
  
Bandit Keith kicked the arena with all his might, before slowly walking down from the arena and walked out of the room and disappeared from view. With his friends, Joey smiled at his friends and received smiles from everyone in return.  
  
"Great job, Joey!" praised Tea.  
  
"Joey keeps up the good work and you'll have the right to challenge Pegasus."  
  
"Thanks, Yug."  
  
The two friends exchanged smiles until Joey turned away and continued to celebrate his first win in the finals. 


	6. The Summoned Blue-Eyes

Chapter 6: The Summoned Blue-Eyes  
  
With the first duel of the finals finished, Gen'in turned her attention to the celebrating Joey and his friends and shook her head with some sorrow in her heart. She knew that she would win her upcoming duel with Mai, because she believed she had a much stronger deck, meaning that she would have to face Joey in the second part of the finals.  
  
"I know Joey has his own personal reasons for entering this tournament, and he's made it this far, which means the duel is resting on something back at his home. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to have to duel him later in the finals. Thus, I will have to crush him, for the sake of my father and the Kaibas. Forgive me, Joey Wheeler." whispered Gen'in to herself.  
  
As her voice trailed off, the announcer shouted out to the remaining duellists.  
  
"Attention, all remaining duellists! The second duel of the finals will begin shortly, so would Mai Valentine take the blue side of the arena, and Gen'in Asagi please take the red side. Please, prepare your decks and yourselves for the duel!"  
  
Gen'in looked up at the announcer, who has just turned away from the arena and walked towards Pegasus, before making her way to her side of the arena, and Mai did the same. When the two duellists reached their side of the arena, both took out their decks and placed them in the deck space. Gen'in silently drew five cards, her Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Monster Reborn, Shadow Ghoul, Ansatsu, and Ookazi. Mai glared at her opponent, who was staring deeply into her hand, before drawing her Harpy's Lady, Dark Hole, Remove Trap, Water Omotics, and Gyakutenno Megami.  
  
"The red side shall begin the duel! Now, let the duel begin!" yelled out the announcer.  
  
"I shall play Gyakutenno Megami in attack mode, and she has an attack power of 1800 and a defence of 2000. I shall also play a magic card face down! Your move!"  
  
"I don't exactly have any cards that can beat her monster, except my Blue- Eyes, but I really don't want to use this card unless I really have too. But my Shadow Ghoul can beat her monster if I throw two monsters to the graveyard. If I need it, I'll raise my Blue-Eyes with my Monster Reborn later."  
  
"Are you going to make your move or not!?" yelled Mai Impatiently.  
  
"I shall play my Shadow Ghoul, which has an attack power of 1600 and a defence of 1300, in attack mode! But I shall throw two of my monsters away that raises its attack power by 200 points! And I shall the magic card, Ookazi, which takes 800 of your life points bringing it down to 1200! Make your move!"  
  
Mai drew the card Soul Release from her deck.  
  
"I shall play a magic card face down! Make your move!"  
  
In silence, Gen'in drew another card, and this card pleased her.  
  
"I play another magic card face down, and I call upon my Flame Cerberus, which has an attack power of 2100 and a defence of 1800! Flame Cerberus attack her monster with all your might!"  
  
With her command, her Flame Cerberus attacked Mai's Gyakutenno Megami.  
  
"Your life points are down to 900 points! Now, make your move!"  
  
Mai growled at her opponent, and drew her Empress Judge.  
  
"With an attack power of 2300 and a defence power of 1700, I call upon my Empress Judge, and I order it to attack your Flame Cerberus."  
  
The Empress Judge spun around a couple of times, and as she spun around a golden light formed around her, and finally she looked at the Flame Cerberus and released the golden light towards her opponent. With the attack, the Flame Cerberus was destroyed.  
  
"Your life points are now down to 1900!"  
  
"Ouch, that was a major blow to my life points." Gen'in said sarcastically.  
  
"Just make your move!"  
  
Gen'in yawned at her current duel because she found the duel boring, so she looked at her graveyard, and decided it was time to end this pointless duel.  
  
"This duel has become pointless, so I will end the duel now! I use one of my magic cards that I laid down a couple of turns ago! I use the Monster Reborn to bring one of my strongest cards!"  
  
As Gen'in played her card, the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the fields causing disbelieve and shock throughout the duellists. Pegasus looked at the Blue-Eyes, and turned to Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, when this duel ends, I want you to bring Gen'in to me."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
With that, Mokuba headed over to where all the duellists watched the duels.  
  
"Yug, how can this be!? Only Kaiba has that card in his deck." Exclaimed Joey.  
  
"I don't know, Joey." Watched Yami Yugi with interest.  
  
"How in the world am I suppose to counter attack a Blue-Eyes.?" Mai said in great shock.  
  
Gen'in looked at the power of her Blue-Eyes and was shocked to discover that her monster had a regular attack power of a Blue-Eyes, but quickly to put that aside she yelled out to her monster.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes opened its mouth and a great light-blue beam was shot towards Mai's Empress Judge, and with the Blue-Eyes's great power it was destroyed.  
  
"This can't be. I lost." Mai said softly to herself.  
  
Gen'in looked at Mai, who had her head down, before turning around and headed over to a spot that was away from all of the other duellists. And when she did reach the spot, she leaned on the rail and soon felt a slight tug on her shirt. So she turned around, and was surprised to find Mokuba standing behind her.  
  
"Mokuba." Gen'in said sadly.  
  
"Lord Pegasus wants to see you about your last duel."  
  
When she heard Mokuba's words, her heart felt like it had just stopped because she thought that Pegasus knew that her card was a fake. In fear that she would get disqualified for a fake card, she slowly made her way to where Pegasus watched the duels.  
  
"Ah, my dear you finally decided to answer my summon for you."  
  
"What do you want me for, Pegasus?"  
  
"You know exactly, what I called you here for."  
  
"Just make your point so I can get going!"  
  
"Very well. You know, that forged cards aren't welcome in this tournaments, so I will make sure that you don't use a fake card anymore."  
  
"What are you going to do.?" Gen'in said with fear.  
  
Pegasus got up from his chair, and pulled a duel monster's card out from his pocket, but Gen'in couldn't make out what it was. Pegasus walked up to Gen'in and placed the card in her hand face down.  
  
"You can leave now."  
  
Gen'in turned the card over and was shocked to find a real Blue-Eyes in her hand.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"Let's just say that it's a present from Kaiba boy. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to run a tournament."  
  
Gen'in growled at Pegasus before placing the card into her deck, and ran off to where she was before. When she arrived at her spot, she went to the wall and pounded her fist into the wall.  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
Yami Yugi looked over to see what the pounding sound was coming from, and saw Gen'in pounding her fist into the wall repeated. Soon after the pounding began, she stopped and leaned her back on the wall. Worried about her, Yami Yugi walked from his friends and made his way over to Gen'in.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Your actions prove other wise. But may I ask you, where did you get that Blue-Eyes from?"  
  
Gen'in looked down to the ground and answered Yami Yugi's question.  
  
"I got it from Kaiba." Lied Gen'in.  
  
Staying beside, the upset teenager, Yami Yugi's friends tried and cheered up another who was down in the dumps.  
  
"Mai, are you going to be okay?" asked Tea gently.  
  
".."  
  
"Hey, Mai, don't think it's the end of the world, besides that makes us have something in common! We were both beaten miserably by her!" said Joey with energy.  
  
"Do you think that's going to make her feel better!?" yelled Tristan while smacking Joey on the head.  
  
"Hey! What did you do dat for!?"  
  
"If you are going to cheer somebody up use your brain! Not that you have any!"  
  
"What was dat!?!"  
  
As the two continue to fight, Mai looked up at them and smiled at Joey slightly before walking towards the railing and stared at the arena with a new spirit.  
  
"I'll want a rematch, Gen'in Asagi."  
  
~End of Chapter 6~  
  
Chapter 7 will be up soon! 


	7. One More Duel Till Destiny

Chapter 7: One More Duel Till Destiny  
  
As fatigue rushed throughout the young teenager's body, Gen'in got to her feet and began to make her way towards the railing to look at the arena with a sad, deep stare. Noticing the girl's sad eyes, Yami Yugi decided that he wanted to help Gen'in's mind to rest from the torturing thoughts that ran through her mind. So he began to make his way towards the girl, and stopped when he was by her side. While staring out at the arena with Gen'in, he gently talked to Gen'in without turning to look at her.  
  
"If you won the second part of the finals, would you fight the other winner or would you duel as team with the second winner?"  
  
With Yami Yugi's words, Gen'in quickly turned to look at him, and yelled out her answer.  
  
"I work alone! I don't need somebody's help to defeat Pegasus!"  
  
"Pegasus, isn't someone that should be underestimated, not even by the best of duelists, and you did see what he did to the World Champion, correct?" said Yami Yugi while looking at Gen'in.  
  
"Yes, I did see what Pegasus did to Kaiba..." Gen'in said softly.  
  
"If you don't want to loose your chance of helping the one you love, you should work as a team to ensure your chances of victory. Friends make the impossible possible."  
  
"I don't know of real friendship, because I've always been busy of taking care of my mother because she was always sick, and the doctors couldn't find out why. It happens she had cancer, and when she died my father became ill of a strong virus at least that's what the doctors said, but I believe it is heartbreak. Taking care of your sick parents doesn't make time for friends, but I did get a family member to take care of my father for a while. But I have to return soon, because she doesn't want to take care of my father for to long. So the money will help take care of my father..."  
  
"You have fr---"  
  
As Yami Yugi and Gen'in tried to finish their conversation, Yami Yugi was cut off by the announcer.  
  
"Would Yugi Motou and Retie Shih take their places on the arena?! Yugi will take the red side and Retie the blue side, now prepare your decks and yourselves for the duel that will take place shortly!"  
  
Yami Yugi looked at the announcer, and turned away from Gen'in.  
  
"I will talk to you more after the duel if you wish to continue this conversation."  
  
With that Yami Yugi began to walk away from the teenager, and as he walked away Gen'in whispered to herself.  
  
"I look forward to dueling by your side in the final test of our dueling skills... the final duel of this tournament."  
  
As Yami Yugi made his way towards the red side of the arena, he was stopped by the yelling of a girl behind him and turned around to see who it was. He discovered that his opponent, Retie Shih was calling out for him, and he saw that the girl wore traditional Japanese clothing, and had short blonde hair with hazel colored eyes.  
  
"I hope that you're prepared to loose this duel, Yugi Motou!" Retie said ignorantly.  
  
Yami Yugi turned back around and ignored the girl's remark, and positioned himself on the red side of the arena and prepared his deck. Retie did the same, and looked up at Yami Yugi and smirked at him believing that this would be an easy duel. Yami Yugi drew five cards, Summoned Skull, Dark Magician, Swords of Revealing Light, Celtic Guardian, and De-Spell. Retie drew five cards as well, Dark Magician Girl, Trap Master, Man Eating Bug, Crawling Dragon, and Reverse Trap.  
  
"Let the duel begin! Blue side make your move!" yelled the announcer.  
  
"I shall begin with playing my Crawling Dragon, which has attack power of 1600 and a defense of 1400, in attack mode, and I shall play a trap card face down."  
  
Yami Yugi looked at Retie before looking at his cards.  
  
"I play my Summoned Skull in attack mode, and it has an attack power of 2500 and a defense power of 1200. And I shall play a magic card face down!"  
  
Retie drew the card Thunder Dragon and smirked at the card.  
  
"I play a monster card face down! Make your move!"  
  
Yami Yugi drew the magic card the Book of Secret Arts.  
  
"I play my Dark Magician in attack mode, and he has an attack of 2500 and a defense of 2100, and I shall play the magic card the Book of Secret Arts, which raises my Dark Magician's attack and defense power by 300. And to end my turn I will have the Dark Magician attack your Crawling Dragon, which leaves you with 800 life points!"  
  
Retie growled at Yami Yugi for taking out so much of her life points in one turn, and she drew the magic card Double Draw, and played it immediately.  
  
"I play my magic card Double Draw, which allows me to draw to more cards!"  
  
Retie quickly drew two cards, and smirked as she looked at the two cards, Thunder Dragon and Polymerization.  
  
"I play my Polymerization card to fuse my two Thunder Dragons to create the powerful Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and with an attack power of 2800 and a defense of 2100 it rivals your Dark Magician! I shall keep my most powerful monster at bay for now. Make your move!"  
  
Yami Yugi looked at Rethia's monster and drew the card Waboku, and placed it face down.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the Celtic Guardian! Make your move!"  
  
"Aren't you going to attack!?"  
  
"I have played out my move. Now make yours."  
  
Retie drew her card Sword of Dark Seated.  
  
"I play the magic card, Sword of Dark Seated, which brings up my Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon's attack and defense points up by 500, overpowering your Dark Magician! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack!"  
  
"Not so fast! I play the trap card Waboku, which brings down my opponent's attacking monster down to zero! And I shall end this duel by making my Dark Magician attack! Dark Magician attack!"  
  
The Dark Magician did as Yami Yugi commanded, and before long Retie lost all her life points, while Yami Yugi had lost known.  
  
"You think that this card is just a game of power, but if you put your heart in your dueling you'll become a great duelist."  
  
With his words, Yami Yugi left the arena and headed back to his friends, while Retie looked at Yami Yugi for a few short moments before walking away from the arena and disappeared. After the group had congratulated Yami Yugi for his latest win, Tea looked at the arena before turning to Yami Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Now, what guys?"  
  
"Look." Yami Yugi said while pointing to the dueling chart. "I have won the right to beat Pegasus, but if you remember, there is supposed to be a second winner, and that will be determined after Joey and Gen'in duel one another."  
  
"And our next duel is something that I can't afford to lose, so I will make sure I put my best into, and I'll make sure I'll be by your side, when it's time to duel Pegasus." Said Joey in a serious manner.  
  
Yami Yugi nodded at Joey's statement before turning around and looking at the teenager, who was leaning over the railing and continuing to look onto the arena,  
  
"Just two more duels father." whispered the young teenager.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Not sure how Rethia lost the duel in one hit? Well, here's the explanation; I'm not completely sure how the game in the TV series works because the rules of the series and the card game are different. So I have taken the rules from the card game, in real life, and since Retie had no monster out protecting her life points Yami Yugi used his Dark Magician to hit her life points directly. And since the Dark Magician has an attack power of 2800 her life points were drained with the one hit.  
  
Also, I am sorry for making the duels short; I'm just getting lazy because I want to concentrate on the finals duel, which will hopefully turn out great. And I'm sorry for taking so long to post this up, I've been at my mom's house, which has no computer! 


	8. The Second Winner

Chapter 8: The Second Winner  
  
Getting tired of staring out onto the duelling arena, Gen'in turned away from the arena and began to head towards her next opponent with an over-confident smile across her face. When she was several feet away from Joey, who was leaning on the railing while being in a state of deep thought, Gen'in shouted out his name, but got no response, which caused her to frown at the situation. Once more, the young teenager called out Joey's name, and this time she got a response because Joey turned around to look at her. Gen'in stared into Joey's eyes for a short moments with hidden surprise because she could see a fire in his eyes.  
  
"What can I do for you, Gen?" Joey said calmly.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, the time has come to decide the second winner of this tournament, so get out your deck and prepare yourself for the next duel, which should commence shortly!"  
  
Joey rummaged through his pockets and pulled out his duelling deck and looked back at Gen'in, who had turned away and was making her way towards the arena as the announcer made one of the last announcements of the tournament.  
  
"Finally, the duel that will determine the second winner of the tournament shall commence shortly so will Joey Wheeler, on the blue, and Gen'in Asagi, on the red, please make their way to the arena. Please, prepare your respective decks, and place them into the deck space so that the duel for the second slot can begin!"  
  
As Joey began to leave for the arena, he was stopped because he felt a hand grip his shoulder, so he turned around to face his friends.  
  
"Joey, remember to keep your cool during this match." Tristan said quietly.  
  
"And Joey don't forget, what you are fighting for." Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Joey smiled at Yugi and Tristan for a few short moments before turning away and continued to head for the arena, and when he finally reached his destination he positioned himself on the blue side of the arena, shuffled his cards, and placed his deck in the deck space. Gen'in watched Joey has be prepared for the duel, and smiled to herself and expected one of the most challenging duels she has ever faced before in her entire duelling career.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" shouted the announcer.  
  
With the announcer's words, Gen'in drew five cards from her deck, and stared carefully at the cards that she held in her hand, which were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Just Desserts, Sanga of the Thunder, Soul Release, and Dragon Treasure. Joey also drew five cards from his deck, which were the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Salamandra, Flame Swordsman, Boomerang with Chain, Time Wizard, and Dragon Claw.  
  
"Duel!" shouted both of the duellists.  
  
"I shall place a magic card face down, and I will place my Sanga of the Thunder, which has an attack power of 2600 and a defence of 2200, in attack mode! Make your move!"  
  
From a previous match with Gen'in, Joey remembered that her Sanga had a special ability that would knock out any monster that attacked it.  
  
"I shall play a magic card face down and that ends my turn."  
  
To begin her move Gen'in drew the card, Koumori Dragon. "I play my Koumori Dragon, which has an attack power of 1500 and a defence of 1200, in defence mode. And to end my turn I shall a magic card face down!"  
  
For playing any cards, Joey drew a card from his deck, a Rude Kaiser. "I shall put Rude Kaiser, which has an attack of 1800 and a defence of 1600, in attack mode! Your move!"  
  
Drawing another card, Gen'in stared at the card she had just drew for a couple of moments before placing it into her hand. "I have to admit that my current hand is certainly an excellent one, but these aren't the cards that show the true nature of my deck. So I shall play a monster card face down, and then I will play a magic card, Card Destruction! So now the both of us have to draw five new cards from our decks!"  
  
Joey's eyes widen has he was forced to put his entire hand into to the graveyard, but quickly came to his senses and draws five more cards, Baby Dragon, Gilta the D. Knight, Giant Soldier of Stone, Neo the Magic Swordsman, and Monster Reborn. Gen'in also drew five more cards, Final Flame, Tremendous Fire, Hinotama, Ookazi, and Launcher Spider. Joey looked down at his hand for a few moments before drawing The Cheerful Coffin, and playing his cards.  
  
"I shall put my Giant Soldier of Stone, which has an attack of 1300 and a defence of 2000, in defence mode, and I shall play Monster Reborn to bring my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back from the graveyard, and I place it in attack mode!"  
  
Gen'in laughed at Joey's move while drawing the card, Machine Conversion Factory.  
  
"You know, Joey, I can't believe that you made it to the finals when you make stupid mistakes that ensures your opponents victory! I play my Launcher Spider in attack mode, and I play the magic card Machine Conversion Factory, which brings my Launcher Spider's attack power up to 2500! And now, Sanga of the Thunder I command you to attack Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
As Gen'in's Launcher Spider attacked Joey's Red-Eyes, Joey quickly flipped over a magic card. When the attack of the Launcher Spider cleared the arena, Gen'in's eyes widened as she saw the Red-Eyes still standing.  
  
"I presume that you forgot about the magic card that I laid down in a previous turn, but I played the magic card Dragon Claw, which raises the attack power of a dragon by seven hundred! And since my Red-Eyes's attack power is now 3100, and Sanga's attack is only 2600 your attack is reflected and you loose five hundred of your life points. Also, to finish my turn I play the magic card The Cheerful Coffin, which allows me to remove one card in your graveyard and bans that card from the rest of the duel. Of course, I your strongest card, Sanga of the Thunder." Joey said while grinning.  
  
"Keep up the great work!" cheered on Tea.  
  
"Yeah, if he keeps this up, Joey will do just fine." agreed Bakura.  
  
Gen'in growled at the fact that Joey knocked five hundred of her life points, but she drew the card Remove Trap.  
  
"Well, Joey I must say I am impressed at your last move, but you have forgotten that I have a card in my deck that over powers my Sanga of the Thunder, and that is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about the Blue-Eyes that Gen'in used to beat Mai. But I can't allow that to bring down my cool." whisper Joey to himself.  
  
"And I call upon the powers of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I play the magic card Dragon Treasure that pushes my Blue-Eyes attack power to 3300 over powering your Red-Eyes! But luckily for you, I can't attack you right now, so it's your move.  
  
Joey drew another card, Sword of Dark Destruction, which he immediately played.  
  
"I play the card, Sword of Dark Destruction, which raises my Red- Eyes's attack power by 200, so now my Red-Eyes equally matches your Blue- Eyes! And I shall play Giltia the D. Knight, which has an attack of 1850 and a defence of 1500, in attack mode!"  
  
Gen'in then drew Change of Heart, which she discarded.  
  
"Well, I shall play two magic cards. The first is Final Flame, which takes 600 points of direct damage to your life points! Also, I shall play Hintotama, which takes 500 points of direct damage! So, now you are down to 900 life points! Your move!"  
  
Joey drew another card, De-Spell, which gave him an idea.  
  
"Now, it's my turn to teach you a valuable lesson. I shall play the De-Spell card to remove the equip card that you have on your Blue-Eyes, so now your dragon has it's original attack power of 3300, which makes my Red- Eyes more powerful! Red-Eyes attack Gen'in's Blue-Eyes!"  
  
Following its Master, the Red-Eyes attacked the Blue-Eyes destroying it.  
  
"I may have 900 life points left, but I will soon take all 1200 all of your life points!"  
  
Gen'in slammed her hand on the table in frustration because Joey had destroyed her two strongest monsters, but then picked her hand back up and looked at her cards while drawing the card, Monster Reborn, which Gen'in knew that she couldn't play because the Red-Eyes would take out her Blue- Eyes again. Also, she couldn't bring back her Sanga of the Thunder because it had been banned from the rest of the duel.  
  
Joey grinned happily at the situation because the odds were in his favour, and drew the card Rock Ogre Grotto, which has an attack power of 800, in attack mode.  
  
"Now, Gen'in since you don't have any monsters on the field, I can now attack your life points directly, so I order my Rock Ogre Grotto to attack your life points, which is now 400!" Joey said childishly.  
  
"QUIT MOCKING ME!!" screamed Gen'in.  
  
Gen'in looked at her hand and forgot that she had more cards that could attack her opponent's life points directly, so she placed down the magic card Ookazi.  
  
"I play the magic card, Ookazi, which takes 800 of direct damage of your life points. Play your cards carefully, Joey Wheeler. You are down to 100 life points and I still have 400 life points left. Also, I play Monster Reborn, and I bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon back to life! Now, make your move!"  
  
As soon has Gen'in played the card Monster Reborn, the mighty Blue- Eyes White Dragon reappeared on the field, but Joey smirked at the situation and ordered his Red-Eyes to attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroying it.  
  
"Now, it's my turn!" shouted Gen'in while drawing another card from her deck, another Final Flame. "Joey, I play another Final Flame, which now brings your life points down to zero!"  
  
Joey eyes widen as he watched his life points fall down to zero, and with the shock he dropped his cards, which caused them to fall down to the ground scattered about. Disappointed in himself, Joey fell to his knees, and his friends rushed over to the railing and their mood went down to see one of their companions fail especially for his reason for duelling. Feeling a little sorry for her opponent, Gen'in made her way over to Joey's side of the arena, picked up Joey's cards, and put her hand on his shoulder. Joey turned his head and found Gen'in slightly smiling at him, but hating the situation he jumped to his feet and grabbed his cards from Gen'in before rushing out of the room.  
  
"Joey!" yelled Yugi after Joey, but then Tristan shook his head at Yugi.  
  
"It's best to leave him be for a while."  
  
"I suppose..." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Both Yugi Mouto and Gen'in Asagi are the winners of the tournament, so tomorrow morning the battle between Maxemillion Pegasus and the tournament winners shall take place! So rest well for tomorrow's duel!"  
  
Gen'in and Yugi looked at one another for a few moments before turning to look at Pegasus who had a large grin on his face while clapping.  
  
"I look forward to tomorrow's duel."  
  
With his words, Pegasus got to his feet, and left the room.  
  
~End of Chapter 8~ 


End file.
